


7 Days of Yandere

by Pikamel



Category: Assassination Classroom, Durarara!!, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), Super Dangan Ronpa 2, キズナイーバー | Kiznaiver (Anime), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Death, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamel/pseuds/Pikamel
Summary: It's what goes bump in the night. Moreover, it's who.Can you survive 7 days of characters that obsessively, dangerously love you?As they say, till death do you part.





	1. Suspicious (Yuma Isogai)

She knew there was more to him than he showed.  
  
In Class 1-A, Yuma Isogai was the most polite and gentlemanly male by a long shot. The girls loved him, the guys loved him, and he was overall a respectable person.  
  
But (F/n) knew better. She knew that there was someone different under the good-boy exterior, and she wanted to figure it out- no, she was  _going_  to figure it out.  
  
Currently, (F/n) alone at a restaurant table, scribbling something in her notebook.  _At least the food here is good. I'll have to ask my server for the dessert menu..._  
  
"Oh, (F/n)-chan, what a coincidence!" A voice suddenly said, making her turn away from her notebook. Yuma carefully moved the plate in his right hand and set it down on the table in front of her. "I was wondering who this order was for when they sent me out."  
  
"Ah..." (F/n) gave him a smile. "I didn't... Put an order in, though."  _Yet somehow he managed to guess my favorite dessert?_  
  
"You didn't? My bad!" Yuma said. "I'll have to ask them to put in another one. I'm almost off my shift, though, if you want to hang out!"  
  
"Um. Sure?" She laughed. "You're very... Bright, Yuma-kun. Good day today?"  
  
He shrugged. "You could say that. I'll tell you later, I gotta get back to work!" With that, he walked away, carefully balancing one plate on his hand.  
  
(F/n) was officially confused.  _That wasn't right. A) I didn't order anything, B) he was definitely not my server the first time, and C) he just happened to guess which dessert is my favorite?_ She stabbed the food with her fork before taking a bite.  _Well, it's good, if anything._  
  
Not long after the dessert was finished, Yuma stopped by (F/n)'s table before they both walked out together. The sky was dark and littered with stars as the fall breeze gently tussled the trees. (F/n) kept her eyes straight ahead as they walked, occasionally glancing over at Yuma.  
  
"It's a nice evening," he said randomly.   
  
"...Yeah, it is," (F/n) answered blankly. The whole situation was kind of awkward.   
  
"Actually, (F/n)-chan, I wanted to talk to you about something..." Yuma stopped walking, and (F/n) did the same. "I was wondering if you were interested in anyone?"  
  
"No?" She let out a laugh. "Not actively. Why do you ask?"  _Why do I feel so exhausted all of a sudden?_  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me, then?"  
  
(F/n) held a hand to her head. "Um, hold on, Yuma-kun, I'm..." She stumbled, and Yuma gently steadied her.  
  
"It's okay, (F/n)-chan. Go to sleep."  
  
That was the last thing she heard before her world went dark.

* * *

"(F/n)-chan, come on... Wake up."  
  
Opening her eyes, (F/n)'s head lolled to the side as she groggily attempted to observe her surroundings.  _Where...?_ She squinted, the light in her face nearly blinding her in the dark room. "Yuma-kun...?"  _Why can't I move my hands?  
  
_ "Sorry about this," he apologized, still smiling. "But it was the only thing I could do."  
  
"What are you...?" (F/n) tried to shake her head out, still cloudy. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I thought I was being subtle," Yuma sighed, putting the flashlight down and sitting in front of her. "But I know you became suspicious. What gave it away? Was I being too favorable as a class rep?"  
  
(F/n) blinked in confusion.  
  
"Well, anyway. It was short notice, but I had to go through with it," he said. "Since I can't let anyone else have you, (F/n)."  
  
Realizing what he meant, (F/n) tugged at the bindings on her wrists and hissed.  _Scratchy rope, it hurts!_ "Yuma-kun,  _why_? You can't keep me here forever, the class will wonder where I am, and..."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I have it all figured out," Yuma assured. "All I have to tell Koro-sensei and the class is that you had to move away suddenly; to stay with some extended family of some sort," he explained. "Since you came here on your own as an orphan, you don't have any family for me to worry about. Plus, I'm sure our classmates will learn to not concern themselves with you, really."  
  
"You..." (F/n) ground her teeth. "You can't be serious."  
  
"But I am, (F/n)," he replied. The back of his hand gently brushed her cheek, and she flinched. "After all, I take all of my duties very seriously," Yuma stood, turning around. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you for now. Stay here, okay?"  
  
(F/n) fought back the tears that threatened to fall as his footsteps went the opposite direction.  
  
 _Is this what I get for being suspicious of someone else?_


	2. Terrified (Shizuo Heiwajima)

This trembling, this terror that racked her body- when did it start?  
  
(F/n) couldn't remember. She couldn't remember how long she had been out here, either- she was bound to be discovered.  _I need to get away, get away, to another town, another country- he can't find me!_  
  
Part of her wanted to hide with a color gang- the Blue Squares were seeming pretty decent at that moment.  _No!_  She shook her head, letting her feet carry her forward.  _I can't get anyone else involved, they'll get killed!_  
  
Too lost in her panic, she smacked into someone and immediately backed away out of fear.   
  
"(F/n)-chan?" the person asked, and (F/n) let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Izaya-kun, god, I thought you were someone else..." Her relief was short-lived as she realized she was out in the open. "No, wait, I can't- I can't be out here."  
  
Izaya furrowed his brow, seemingly concerned. "Why? Did you get in a trouble with a gang, (F/n)-chan?"  
  
"This is no joking matter, my goddamn life is on the line," (F/n) hissed before falling back into the fear. "Shizuo is trying to keep me captive, Izaya-kun. He's gonna kill me."  
  
With a hum, Izaya shrugged. "I dunno what to tell you. I mean, you could come stay with me..."  
  
(F/n) looked at him, aghast. "Are you  _crazy_? You'd be his first target!" she half-yelled. "I'm not gonna let you get killed because of me-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, (F/n)-chan~" Izaya interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He hasn't killed me yet and I doubt he ever will. He's too stupid for that," When she still looked hesitant, Izaya sighed. "It's better than running out in the streets."  
  
Still concerned, (F/n) gave him a small nod.  _Let's hope this isn't a mistake, please, please..._  
  
It had been a couple weeks since then, and there was no sign of Shizuo. (F/n) felt calm. She had a feeling Namie wasn't fond of her being there, but all (F/n) cared about was that she was alive.  
  
"I guess Shizuo never thought to look here," she said from the couch. Izaya smirked from his computer, pushing back his chair slightly.  
  
"I told you he doesn't have the brains for it," he said, laughing. "Besides, he probably still has faith you'll come running back to him or something."  
  
 _That's a terrifying thought._ (F/n) leaned back, looking up at the ceiling.  _...Even if he isn't the brightest tool in the shed, Shizuo will tear up Ikebukuro to find me. I know this. And yet..._ She stood suddenly, wandering over to the window and staring outside.  _I'm not getting any further away. Is it that I think this is a safe place? Or is there... Something more to it?_  
  
 _I can't be thinking about that. It's been over two weeks, would he really find me at this point?_  
  
She was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when her phone vibrated violently on the table.  _It's been two weeks since it went off..._ (F/n) walked back over to the sofa and picked up her phone, turning it on the view the messages.  
  
 _(F/n) I'm giving you a chance to come back_  
  
 _I don't want to take drastic measures_  
  
 _Where are you? Why are you hiding from me?_  
  
As she continued to scroll through the messages, her body trembled in fear as each text became more threatening than the last.  
  
 _I'm gonna kill whoever you're with (F/n)_  
  
 _Is it the flea? ARE YOU WITH THE FLEA?_  
  
(F/n) didn't even realize she was shaking until Izaya came up behind her, grabbing her arms. "Stop fretting about it," he mumbled into her ear. He gently removed the phone from her grasp, tossing it onto the couch. "Would a distraction suit you?"  
  
The adrenaline that the fear instilled in her wasn't letting her think straight. She spun around, closing the distance between them and losing herself in the distraction.  
  
(F/n) couldn't say she had any regrets whatsoever, lying in her boyfriend's enemy's bed. No, it wasn't what she did they regretted, it was what happened after that would fill her with despair.  
  
Unable to fall asleep, (F/n) blindly searched for some sort of clothing to cover her decency and found Izaya's shirt, pulling it over her head and moving out of the bedroom.  
  
And then she ran into something.  
  
Feeling whatever it was looming over her, she turned her head upwards for her blood went cold.  
  
"So this is where you've been hiding...?"  
  
"S-Shizuo-"  
  
" _Is this how you're going to be after all I've done for you?!_ "  
  
Shizuo went to grab her, but someone pushed her away.  
  
"Izaya!"  
  
"Iz-ay-a..."  
  
Izaya grinned. "Hey now, Shizu-chan, you didn't have to break the door down..." (F/n) could see the silhouette of Izaya's switchblade in his hand and took a few steps backwards.  
  
"You damn flea! I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
Shizuo charged at Izaya and (F/n) scrambled away when Shizuo's fist went into the wall above her. She was near tears, the despair of the situation just kicking in to her system.  _I don't want to die! I don't want Izaya to die! I don't... Know what to do!_  
  
"You better not be running away, (F/n)!" Shizuo yelled, making (F/n) freeze in her tracks.  _What happened to Izaya?!_  
  
She didn't want to know, and she kept running for the door when a couch was thrown in her direction, blocking her off.  _Oh no._  
  
Shizuo stomped over to her, bending down to reach her ear. " _We're going home_."  
  
(F/n) felt her terrified body shake once more.


	3. Vulnerable (Widowmaker)

She was vulnerable in her grasp, and she was going to keep her hold.  
  
Amelie's prey was a sweet little thing. An innocent trainee in Overwatch, (F/n) was shown the ropes of how their missions went.  
  
Such a shame she would have to go through the ropes the hard way, Amelie thought with a small smile. She kept her scope on the girl, motioning with her hand for Reaper and Sombra to move in. To Amelie, this was one of the few missions that had any meaning to her. As a newbie to Overwatch, Talon found interest in her as new people were susceptible to brainwashing more easily, giving them more minions.  
  
(F/n) was alone, attempting to practice at one of the shooting ranges with a gun that almost looked too big for her. From what the sniper could see, (F/n) was a good shot, but nowhere near a professional. Amelie could see Sombra disappear and suddenly reappear behind (F/n), covering her mouth with a cloth. (F/n) struggled in vain before her body slumped. Reaper picked her up and nodded up to Amelie, who put her gun by her waist.  
  
The mission had gone perfectly.  
  
It was a few hours before (F/n) awoke, in chains and a cell. Wide eyes attempted to observe their surroundings, only to be met with darkness.  _What happened? Where am I? What's happening?!_  
  
"No experimenting on her yet."  
"Why not?"  
"She is important. She cannot become a  _gâcher."_  
"Hmph."  
  
(F/n) vaguely heard a door open and flinched at the light, hearing heels click against the floor.  
  
"Hello,  _mon chérie._ Did you sleep well?"  
  
 _French...?_ "Who are you?"  
  
Amelie paused, glancing to the side. "We are... Helping you," she answered, not quite knowing how else to answer you. "You were not safe there."  
  
"What do you mean? Overwatch is a team of heroes-"  
  
"So you say, but have you seen their members?" Amelie challenged. "Your organization was ready to modify you to suit their purposes only, c _royez-le ou non."_  
  
"Then... Why am I in a cell?"  
  
"In case you were frightened and attempted to escape."  
  
(F/n) seemed conflicted. "I see... But could you let me out then? I don't think I'm going anywhere any time soon..."  
  
Amelie thought briefly before opening the cell and offering a hand, which (F/n) took. "I will have to keep the cuffs on you for now."  
  
"That's fine. I just didn't want to be in there anymore..."  
  
That was how Amelie gained an apprentice. A very curious apprentice.  
  
"Amelie, why are you a sniper?"  
"Did Moira experiment on you? Is that why you're blue?"  
"How'd you join Talon?"  
  
Had it been anyone else, Amelie would've shot their head off right on the spot. However, it was (F/n), her precious (F/n), and she would answer anything for her. (F/n) made Amelie feel alive.  
  
"Amelie..." (F/n) said one day, resting her head on her shoulder. "When am I gonna go out on missions?"  
  
"Not yet,  _mon chérie._ You still have much to learn."  
  
"But... I wanna see what you do," (F/n) whined. "I wanna be part of it."  
  
"(F/n)..."  
  
" _Please_."  
  
Amelie sighed. "Fine. But only this time, and you're staying out of sight."  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Amelie regretted it.  
  
Amelie regretted it because the second she turned her eyes away, the second she went to focus on the shot, she heard a scream below her. She quickly fired her own shot off and jumped down to the ground, her eyes going wide at the sight before her.  
  
Someone had gotten (F/n) from behind.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Her lovely, sweet, pure, innocent (F/n) was dead.  
  
For the first time in who knew how long, Amelie felt rage pool inside of her. How dare they, how dare they, how  _dare they-_  
  
She reloaded her gun and began to storm towards Overwatch headquarters.  
  
Amelie would make every single one of them feel as vulnerable as (F/n) was.


	4. Trapped (Mikaela Hyakuya)

She was trapped because she was weak; she was weak because she was trapped.  
  
No matter how (F/n) looked at the situation, it was bad.  _Really_ bad. Looking back on how she got into the situation, she realized that she had foolishly thought Mikaela was one of the good ones.  
  
No, that wasn't right. Mikaela hadn't allowed any of the other vampires to get near her, and she wasn't dead yet. Technically, that would make him one of the good ones, right?  
  
Chained to a bedpost, (F/n) wasn't exactly sure. The two tiny holes in her neck were going to scar over unless they were opened again. It wouldn't be long until they were.  
  
"Hello, (F/n)."  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
(F/n) looked up, her eyes tired and devoid of life. Mikaela sighed, walking over to the bed and cradling her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry I have to do this to you," he said, looking into her eyes. "But I can't let the humans use you, (F/n)."  
  
"Not sorry enough to chain me up like this," (F/n) grumbled.  
  
Mikaela looked surprised for a brief moment before he sighed again. "I'm doing this for your own sake..."  
  
She didn't answer. With a small, sad smile, Mikaela gently brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Don't worry," he said, gently pressing his forehead to hers, "Soon, I can take you out of here with me and we'll be free together. Me, you, and Yuu-chan."  
  
(F/n) was so glad he was right.  
  
"Yu-i-chi-ro!" (F/n) called, giving Yuichiro minimal warning before she nearly tackled him. "You're so slow, come on!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going! Wait, where's Mika?"  
  
(F/n) looked behind her before shrugging. "Dunno. I'm sure he spaced out; he'll catch up with us."  
  
That was if he could get out of the chains.


	5. Deception (Hajime Hinata)

The fact that the deception had been right in front of her the entire time was quite unnerving.  
  
Her and Hinata had times on the island that she refused to forget. Laying on the beach together as they laughed about trivial things; hanging out with most of their classmates while only having eyes for each other.  
  
That's what Hinata thought it was, anyway.  
  
But when (F/n) seemed to drift away and attach to a certain white-haired boy, something flared up inside of him. Anger? No, that wasn't right. Jealousy? Under-exaggeration. Dumped? Maybe.  
  
Whatever it was, Hinata didn't like it. Of course, as things would turn out, it only got worse.  
  
When he caught the two pressed up against each other at the door of (F/n)'s hut, Hinata felt whatever burning inside him turn into an inferno. Nagito didn't even look regretful; he had this almost smug look on his face, as is saying "Sorry, but she's mine."  
  
"H-Hajime-kun!" (F/n) said nervously, glancing at the compromising position she was in. "What are you doing out so late?"  
  
Hinata managed to bite back his emotions and acted surprised. "Oh, I heard something and came over... Sorry to interrupt."  
  
"Hm? I thought I saw you walking around earlier," Nagito contradicted. "Are you sure you weren't waiting for something?"  
  
With a grim smile, Hinata held his hands behind his back and dug his nails into his palms. "I've got no idea what you're talking about."  
  
(F/n) seemed very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, alright~" Nagito sang, clearly not believing the other boy. "Now if you don't mind, me and (F/n)-chan are just going to go inside, so."  
  
 _(F/n)-chan?_ How dare he call her with such disrespect?  
  
"Yeah, o...of course. Sorry again."  
  
Hinata was ready to snap.  
  
He didn't want to hurt (F/n) at all if he could help it. It wasn't like it was her fault Nagito swiped her away. If Hinata could just make her choose himself instead...  
  
 _Something_  had to work.  
  
Deciding on a plan of action, Hinata waited for the next evening to roll around. He hadn't spoken to neither Nagito nor (F/n) the entire day, blatantly ignoring them whenever they tried to start a conversation. Sure enough, (F/n) turned up at his door.  
  
When Hinata opened the door, (F/n) look ashamed of herself: she twiddled her hair between her pointer finger and thumb; her eyes nervously darted back and forth to everywhere but him; her face was tinted pink from embarrassment.  
  
He decided he liked that look.  
  
"Hinata, I'm so sorry-" she was calling him by his first name now, "-I didn't want to do that, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
(F/n) sighed. "I had suspicions about Komaeda being the one trapping us," she whispered. "So I went with that to see if I could find something."  
  
Oh.  _Oh._  That's all it was. Hinata couldn't stop the exhale of relief that escaped, and (F/n) finally looked up at him.  
  
"I don't think it's him, but there's something not right!" she said with confidence. "I'm sure we could figure it out..."  
  
"Yeah, but (F/n)... I missed you," Hinata murmured, his hands going to her waist. He gently put his forehead to hers. "I'd like you to stay tonight."  
  
(F/n) smiled, closing her eyes. "Okay, Hinata. I can do that much."  
  
Except when (F/n) opened her eyes the next morning, Hinata wasn't in bed next to her. Looking at the clock, she realized she had slept in later than usual and yawned. Hinata was probably roaming the island again.  
  
That was her thought until she heard a scream not too far away.  
  
Quickly yanking her clothes on, (F/n) scrambled outside and attempted to locate where the scream had come from. After arriving at the scene, (F/n) felt her stomach turn.  
  
Nagito was dead.  
  
She turned her eyes away from the sight and skimmed the crowd before finding who she was looking for. "Hinata!" she said, fear lacing her tone, "What happened? Do you know?"  
  
Hinata was frowning, shaking his head. "I have no idea... I came here when I heard the scream too,"  
  
(F/n) felt her body shake, and Hinata gently wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Even then, the deception went unnoticed. 


	6. Nightmare (Roy Mustang)

Until she escaped from him, her life was the equivalent of a walking nightmare.  
  
(F/n) let out a sigh as she strolled around with the ever-so-infamous Elric brothers. All she was really doing was safeguarding them- the big boss himself sent her out with them, after all. Plus, it was a way to get out of stupid Roy's stupid office.  
  
She really had no reason to complain except for the fact that Edward was acting like the fifteen-year-old brat he was.  
  
"Come on," he groaned for at least the seventh time, "Why do we need a bodyguard?"  
  
"Because the army says so," (F/n) answered for the seventh time.  
  
"Come on, Ed, (F/n)'s not that bad," Alphonse said. "They could've stuck us with Armstrong."  
  
Edward shuddered, and (F/n) hoped that was the end of it.  
  
 _Now that I think about it, Roy wasn't in his office this morning. Weird. I guess it works out better for me so he didn't..._ Not completing her own thought, she felt her right shoulder sting. Her left hand shot up and gently rubbed the spot, quietly hissing at the contact.  
  
"Are you alright, (F/n)?" Alphonse asked, sounding concerned. (F/n) gave him a smile, still mindlessly rubbing at her shoulder.   
  
"I'm okay," she answered. "Just dealing with an old injury. Probably reopened it."  
  
"Well why didn't you say something?" Edward chimed in, turning around. "We have some medical stuff on us. Pull up your sleeve."  
  
"N-No, it's-"  
  
"We can't have an injured bodyguard."  
  
(F/n) felt her jaw twitch before she conceded and pulled up her sleeve.  
  
Edward and Alphonse looked at the wound, then at each other, then at (F/n).   
  
A very familiar burn mark was 'X'ed into her skin.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Edward asked. (F/n) bit her lip, looking away.  
  
"Oh, y'know..." She let out a laugh that sounded shaky. "Roy and I were sparring, and..."  
  
The brothers frowned. The wound looked too much like a shape to be an accident, but they didn't want to say that.  
  
"Well... Let's treat it and get back on the road."  
  
Thinking back on it now, (F/n) really thought it wasn't her fault the brothers saw it.  
  
Roy thought otherwise.  
  
"Honestly, (F/n)," he chided, kneeling on the ground and grabbing (F/n)'s chin, tilting it up. "What did I tell you about showing those marks, hm?"  
  
(F/n)'s body shook from the searing pain that lingered throughout her body. Any strength she had to fight back was sapped by his flames.  
  
"I'm going to have to start locking you up, you know..." he mused to himself, a wicked smile crossing his face. "Really, what were you thinking? Unless you wanted me to do this?"  
  
She gave no answer. Roy pulled his hand back and slapped her, hard.  
  
"You give me an answer when asked."  
  
(F/n) coughed. "N-No... That wasn't my intention-"  
  
"Then what were you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!"  
  
Roy was smiling again as he ever so gently cupped her face.  
  
"That's better. Now, you're going to stay here until I decide what to do with you."  
  
As the door locked behind him, (F/n) realized that there was no waking up from this nightmare.


	7. Doubt (Tenga Hajime)

He never doubted her feelings for him until a certain point.  
  
That 'certain point' was when she didn't come over as often.  
  
Or when she didn't answer his texts.  
  
Or pick up his calls.  
  
'Worried' didn't quite cut what Tenga felt.  
  
He asked around, he asked around more than once. No one had seen her.  
  
How had nobody seen such a beautiful girl? It made no sense to Tenga.  
  
It wasn't until he ran into Katsuhira at school that his questions would be answered.  
  
When Tenga asked the white-haired male, Katsuhira seemed immensely uncomfortable with answering.  
  
"I haven't heard from her either... Maybe ask Nico."  
  
When he asked Nico, she briefly frowned before flipping back to her chipper self.  
  
"Nope! Haven't seen her! Maybe ask Chidori!"  
  
When he asked Chidori, her grip tightened on her schoolbag.  
  
"I dunno... Maybe you should check her apartment if you're that worried..."  
  
So Tenga decided to check her apartment.  
  
Dead end. The apartment was empty.   
  
And suddenly, his phone rang.  
  
 _"Sorry. We couldn't tell you straight up."_ Katsuhira said.  _"(F/n)-chan is dead. She killed herself."_  
  
The question barely made it past Tenga's lips. "Why?"  
  
 _"Because she doubted if you really loved her. You hung onto her too tight, and she suffocated."_


End file.
